Naruto & The Real World
by Justin Wilson
Summary: When Ed decided to watch an Naruto episode, something went wrong. Will Naruto survive the trials of Ed & Jack's life or he leads to failure? Find out. Chapter 4 will be the ending chapter, and after the chapter ends, there will be an epilogue. The Epilogue will be used as an aftermath.
1. Something Creepy Just Happened

"Hey Ed,want to watch a episode of Naruto?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Ed said.

Jack put in the DVD And went to the kitchen to pop some popcorn until a sudden voice from the

TV and from Ed!

"JACK! The characters just came to life!" Ed said.

"Don't worry about it. It's not real." Jack said.

Jack came in.

"What the heck!" Jack said.

There were 9 characters, Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Shikamaru,Konohamuru,Hinata,Temari,Ino,and Kiba.

"Who are you guys?" Shikamaru said.

"I'm Ed."

"I'm Jack."

Hinata hided behind Sakura.

"Don't worry Hinata, These guys are harmless." Sakura said.

"Here's the rules."

"No kissing in front of us, if you do, we will grab our airsoft guns and shoot both of you."

"Our father's single so when the girl's not around we have to watch action movies."

"When we have movie night never say "HEY! WHY YOU HAVE NO MOVIES WITH ROMANCE!".

All said by Jack.

"Hey Ed,let's go borrow action and horror films from our friend Jim for our movie night!"

"Hey guys! Having a movie night?" Jim said.

"Yes we do." Ed said.

"OK, here's some interesting movies! And bring them back tomorrow at 3:00 PM!" Jim said.

A few hours later.

"MOVIE NIGHT!" Ed & Jack said.

"I hope you have something interesting." Sasuke said.

"We have 5 films." Jack said.

"I pick Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug." Sasuke said.

"Lord Slug it is!" Jack said.


	2. ShikaIno Vs ShikaTema

After the movie, some people like it but Hinata.

"Hey Temari, I love you." Shikamaru said.

"Hey! No kissing!" Ed & Jack said as they shot Shikamaru & Temari.

"Temari deserves it!" Ino said.

"Yes they do." Jack said.

"Rule 1 is no more."

"Hey Shikamaru, me and you! Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 Battle. Right now!" Ed said.

"OK." Shikamaru said.

"If I win, you will be with Ino for life." Ed said.

"If you lose, this troublesome woman will be mine!" Shikamaru said.

"Which character?" Ed said.

"Frieza Final Form." Shikamaru said.

"Android 17." Ed said.

After the battle Ed beat Shikamaru less than a minute!

"You cheated!" Shikamaru said.

Ed gave him the finger.

"I dare you to kiss Ino and stay with her forever!" Ed said.

"Fine." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru kissed Ino.

"That was nice of you Shikamaru!" Ino said.

That wraps it up for this chapter. Review if you finished reading Chapters 1 & 2.

Ed:13

Jack:13

Naruto:13

Sasuke:13

Sakura:13

Shikamaru:13

Hinata:13

Konohamaru:10

Temari:17

Ino:13

Kiba:13


	3. Channel Surfing

On the next day, Jim extended the due date of the borrowed films.

"Let's do channel surfing!" Naruto said.

"I wanted to watch Dragon Ball Z." Sasuke said.

"Hinata can't handle it!" Sakura said.

"This is my house now, we have the right to watch violent shows." Jack said.

"Regular Show is on!" Konohamaru said.

"I also like that show too, Konohamaru." Sasuke said.

"Guys! Dragon Ball Z only comes on at midnight! It's 8:00 P.M.

"OK, enough of channel surfing, time to divide them into teams." Jack said.

"We will choose 9 of you for all 3 teams."

"I hope I will be with Naruto." Hinata said.

"For Team 1, The first member will be Sakura."

"For the second member for Team 1 will be Naruto."

"And for the final member of Team 1 will be Temari."

"Why….you…refuse…to…add….me…with…Naruto?" Hinata said.

"Team 1 is dedicated for the awesome ones and it's against the rules to add a shy girl." Ed said.

"For Team 2, The first member will be Shikamaru."

"The second member for Team 2 is Ino."

"The third member for Team 2 will be Konohamaru."

"For Team 3, the first member will be Sasuke."

"The second member for Team 3 will be Kiba."

"And the final member for Team 3 will be Hinata."

"Ed & Jack, why you put me with this lame kid?" Temari said.

"We think that you kicked ***." Jack said.

That's all for this chapter REVIEW AND FLAME!


	4. They Are About To Leave

"It's 12:00 A.M and it's Dragon Ball Z time!" Ed said.

The episode they are watching is Borrowed Powers.

"This…part…is…scary." Hinata.

"This show is not for the sensitive, loser." Sasuke calling Hinata a loser.

"Sasuke, shut the heck up." Jack said.

After the episode, the kids think it was awesome except for Hinata.

"This…episode…is…a…little…scary." Hinata said.

"Because the part with Cell absorbing the heck out of this poor guy, huh loser?" Sasuke insulting Hinata.

The Naruto crew decided to leave tomorrow.

"Well, this is the end guys." Naruto said.

"Naruto, please stay with us please?" Jack cried.

"I'm sorry, we gotta go before our sensei gets mad!" Naruto said.

"BYE EVERYONE!" Sakura yelled.

"It's too bad we gotta go." Kiba said.

"IT'S SO MUCH SAD THAT WE HAVE TO GO BACK HOME!" Konohamaru said.

"Bye." Ed and Jack said with no emotion.

Author's POV

"It was a sad time that their anime friends have left our main characters,and after this chapter ends,

There will be a epilogue, leading to a sequel, during the sequel, their anime friends return but this time,

Another group of anime characters will join them. Will Ed & Jack be friends with a new group of anime

Characters? Find out in a special crossover with Naruto & Dragon Ball Z!"


	5. Epilogue

"This is so sad that our friends had to leave us." Jack said.

"I totally agree with you on that dude." Ed said.

Author's POV:

"The brothers are still depressed how their anime friends had left them, but however,

They played with their friend, Jim and returned his movies."


End file.
